superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora the Explorer: Journey to the Purple Planet Credits (2002)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Eric Weiner "Journey to the Purple Planet" WRITTEN BY Eric Weiner EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Chris Gifford PRODUCER Valerie Walsh EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR/PRODUCER Eric Weiner SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD ARTISTS Dominic Orlando Eric Sanford ANIMATION DIRECTOR George Chialtas CAST Dora Kathleen Herles Boots Harrison Chad Map/Swiper/Fiesta Trio/Battery Marc Weiner Backpack Sasha Toro Isa Ashley Fleming Flinky Sara Davidow Al Henry Gifford Inky Katie Gifford Plinky Jacob Ariel Kraufman Dinky Aisha Shickler Moon/Rocketship Leslie Valdes Purple Planet Creature Jake Weinreb Purple Planet Creature/Teddy Bear Constellation/Little Star Amy Principe CASTING BY Melissa Chusid Kia Riddick VOICE DIRECTION Chris Gifford COORDINATOR PRODUCER Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Stephanie Camangian Ashley Mendoza MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Chris Gifford Steve Sandberg Josh Sitron Billy Straus THEME COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee THEME SONG ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY Steve Sandberg DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH Christine Ricci, Ph.D. FORMATIVE RESEARCHER Niasha Crawley-Cross, Ph.D. CULTURAL CONTENT SUPERVISOR Dolly Josette Espinal RESEARCH ASSOCIATE Sharo Jimenez PRODUCTION MANAGER Marc Amiel PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Angela Bellany Nikki Gayle Alix Landry-Iverson PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE Rosslyn Byrd PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Dawn Merkel Matthew Sharack PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOOK ARTISTS Syr-Ivan Bennett Al Mayo PROP DESIGNER Tom Foxmarnick CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEANUP Shoshana Stolove BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS John Magness Enrico Santana Jay Shultz EFFECTS DESIGNER Jeff Howard BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank Guthrie Hector Martinez COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage SHEETS TIMERS Nancy Avery Jeff Howard Elizabeth Kwon Henry Madden LIP ASSIGNMENT Erik Jan Peterson FINAL CHECKERS Tanya Gilmore ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff David Breffitt Julian Lauzzana Kevin Zelch STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Zeus Cervas Miyuki Hoshikawa Hye-Jung Kim Pete Mekis Dominic Orlando Alex Que John Rosen Rob Rosen Eric Sanford Jim Schumann Enrico Santana Jose Silverio Mike Sosnowski Ysty Veluz Elyse Whittaker-Patek PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre RETAKE DIRECTOR Henry Madden AUDIO SUPERVISOR Denise Dorn POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Andrew Huebner ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Jeff Adams Justin Smith ONLINE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre PROTOOLS EDITOR James Lucero AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATORS Jennifer Oxley Tonya Smay AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SOUND DESIGNER/MIXER/SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves SOUND RECORDING/EDITING Juan Aceves Jed Becker Janice M. Cruz SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR Aaron Diecker MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Keven Ackerman Angela Bennett ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. Beth Bogush Patricia Katie Tom Naiman Matthew Symore Marigrace Walker CULTURAL AND SPANISH LANGUAGE CONSULTANTS Jorge Alfano Diana Aifaro Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Yuliana Gomez Mari Haas, Ed.D. Carol D. Morrison Amado M. Padilla, Ph.D. Mabel L. Rice, Ph.D. Clara E. Rodriguez, Ph.D. Alfredo Schifini, Ph.D. Jacqueline Torino, Ph.D. Marta Moreno Vega, Ph.D. Argentia Palacios Ziegler THANKS TO Rita Weisskoff, Ph.D. Peter Schreck Rick Velleu EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Teri Weiss "Dora the Explorer" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2002 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.